The protective covering of a finished power semiconductor die within a semiconductor power device package is often colloquially referred to as “passivation.” This layer actually performs several functions including that of a moisture barrier. One conventional passivation method involves depositing a layer of insulative glass directly on the semiconductor wafer prior to dicing the wafer into dice. Another passivation method involves applying a polymer layer, by dispensing a liquid directly onto the wafer, and then polymerizing the liquid in place on the wafer. Regardless of the method used to coat the wafer with passivation material, the passivation material on the wafer is then patterned so that passivation covers the active area of each die area of the wafer, but does not cover the streets (scribe line areas) between die areas where the wafer will be cut to separate the die areas, one from another. In addition, after wafer dicing the side edges of the dice are not covered with passivation. In high voltage power devices, the side edges of the dice may be part of an edge termination structure. The edge termination structure enables high voltage operation of the die without the die suffering breakdown problems. After having been singulated from the wafer, a resulting power semiconductor die is then fixed to a heat dissipating substrate. In a power semiconductor device, good thermal dissipation is generally required. There is no die stacking. It is important that the power device die lie flat on the heat dissipating substrate and that good thermal contact be maintained between the entire bottom side of the die and the substrate. Heat should also be able to escape from the top of the die. In one type of conventional power device, a different polymer material (for example, an epoxy resin molding compound) that is more suitable for forming the body of the semiconductor package is then injection molded to encapsulate the passivated die on the heat dissipating substrate. This molding compound, however, does not have all the desirable passivation qualities of the passivation material. For example, moisture generally penetrates the injection molded plastic material more easily than the passivation material. Accordingly, after incorporation of the die into the semiconductor package there still remain areas that are uncovered by the protective passivation coating such as the sidewalls of the die, the bond pad areas on the die where bondwires attach to the die, the bondwires that extend from the bond pads to package leads, and the scribe line areas around the periphery of the die.